Amargo y Dulce
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Oneshots y drabbles dedicados a la pareja GaaMatsu, todos ellos con tintes agridulces. "15avo: Porque los malos novios/as se olvidan de los aniversarios; y a Matsuri le cuesta entender que los Kazekages tampoco los recuerdan."
1. El abandono

Este oneshot lo hice basándome en una canción de Fun, llamada Carry On. Puede leerse sin conocimiento previo de ella, pero si desean consultarla está perfecto.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Su piel estaba mojada de sudor, y el sabor de la resaca martilleaba su cabeza. A intervalos lograba ver entre la rendija de la puerta del baño la arena azotar a Suna. La pequeña ventana traslucía los granos furiosos y el viento gimoteaba bailando con desdén, llegaba a los oídos de la castaña como melodías frenéticas y gastadas que pronto se acentuaban sin tregua alguna.

Cerró los ojos, mientras se empañaban sus pensamientos, y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Tragó duro mientras se acostumbraba a la lucidez que rondaba su cabeza.

Probó la sal de sus lágrimas que besaban sus mejillas y rozaban sus labios con parsimonia, robándole gemidos desgarradores y entrometidos que a menudo le herían la garganta. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, y trató de incorporarse.

El ruido del cristal al caer le lastimó los sentidos, un movimiento de su mano logró tirar tres botellas vacías de sake. Se levantó a tientas, sangrando las plantas de los pies con los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo del baño, ignoró el dolor apenas percibido, pues el cuerpo adormecido no lograba sentir, al contrario de su corazón, cuyo sufrimiento no lograba apaciguarse, por más alcohol o sustancias que metiera a su cuerpo.

Se observó por primera vez desde semanas en el espejo, sus orbes enrojecidos y las ojeras moradas no disimulaban el deplorable estado en que se sentía. Una tormenta eléctrica en su cerebro rompía sus pensamientos y cortaba con saña las ganas de sacarse ese sabor a vómito, alcohol y bilis que tenía en la boca.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, luego de enfrentar una batalla con líneas blancas de polvo malicioso, desbocado enfrentaba su realidad monstruosa engrandecida. Un paso a la vez, se acercó a la rendija de la puerta y la convirtió en abismo, observó su casa, su pequeña habitación destruida. Avanzó como pudo hacia su cama sin tender y se tiró encima, sin quitar envases mohosos de yogurt y envolturas de chocolates.

Al principio había aumentado varios kilos por la depresión, pero los perdió rápidamente, junto con toda su lucidez al momento de probar el estimulante en polvo que la hacía perder sangre de la nariz con cada inhalación. Su cabeza explotaba en recuerdos y punzadas de dolor que hacían su cuerpo ligero como pluma y su cerebro pesado como sueños rotos.

Comenzó a sollozar, mientras la conciencia la abarcaba más y más, se dio cuenta sólo entonces del dolor en sus pies, del mareo de su cabeza, del sabor asqueroso en su boca, y del hambre que tenía en el estómago.

Se tocó el vientre, mientras fugaces recuerdos la tiraban a la lona.

Cerró los ojos, y dejó que el sueño la venciera.

Pasó un tiempo antes de volver a abrirlos, se descubrió entonces en un lugar caliente, limpio y que olía a madera. Sabía de antemano dónde estaba.

Su corazón se desbocó, ahora naturalmente, mientras apartaba las sábanas y descubría ropa limpia, y pies vendados.

Aún le dolía la cabeza, aún le dolía el corazón. Pero de pronto, un aliciente natural le curó la carne ulcerada de su amor propio. Gaara.

Su nombre de cinco letras aliviaba su dolor, tan sólo ver la habitación del pelirrojo bastaba para hacerla sentir en las nubes. Se olvidó entonces, del aborto espontáneo que la había llevado a la depresión, se olvidó del alcohol y de las drogas. Se olvidó de su propio nombre cuando lo observó llegar y plantarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Matsuri, me han dicho que has causado muchos problemas mientras no nos veíamos.

Ella no respondió, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar en reconocimiento, su ser se convirtió en una cuerda de guitarra tensa, esperando ser liberada por esos dedos que la hacían sonar como música dulce.

—Gaara…

—Está bien, Matsuri, ahora estoy aquí.

El pelirrojo se abrazó a ella, recordando cómo había tenido que dejarla durante meses, creyendo que era lo mejor. Su punto de quiebre había sido precisamente ver con sus propios ojos a una castaña borracha y perdida que necesitaba ser amparada.

Gaara creyó durante mucho tiempo que él era el monstruo, por embarazarla, por no poder cuidarla, por no poder cuidar a su hijo. Creyó que necesitaba protegerla de él, nunca se esperó que tuviera que salvarla de ella misma.

Le besó el cabello, mientras Matsuri se deshacía de lágrimas en sus brazos.

—Todo estará bien, ya estoy aquí —murmuró ignorando con dificultad la culpa por no haberla encontrado antes—.

—No me dejes de nuevo…

—Lo superaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Esta vez sería así, esta vez lo harían juntos.

* * *

Este es el primero de una serie de drabbles y oneshots con características agridulces sobre la pareja de Gaara y Matsuri, no sé cuántos haré, pero serán varios.

Bien, un poco triste, ¿que no? Quizá un poco OoC en ambos, pero quería hablar sobre las adicciones, la depresión, y es difícil hacerlo sin un personaje con carácter débil.

Espero que les haya agradado, si es así, dejen un comentario, y si no, también, para mejorar, gracias por su tiempo :D


	2. El rechazo

¡Hola! esta vez vengo a dejarles esto que tenía desde hace muchísimo tiempo guardado por ahí xD

Debo aclarar que los oneshots y drabbles no están conectados entre sí, son historias libres e individuales.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El viento se coló entre sus cabellos castaños y el frío calaba sus largas y delgadas piernas apenas cubiertas con unas medias negras. Se acomodó algunos mechones rebeldes y sintió cómo se adormecían los dedos de sus manos. Miró al cielo, con esos orbes negros y decididos, y no pudo más que relajarse al observar el cielo manchado de luceros, despejado completamente.

Se sentó con parsimonia en el tejado, y esperó la llegada de su Kazekage. Un pequeño gato la observaba fijamente, y Matsuri brincó al ver sus ojos en la oscuridad, brillantes y llenos de curiosidad. Se relajó nuevamente y emitió un suspiro.

Una voz aterciopelada la hizo levantarse de golpe, y observó con nerviosismo al joven que acababa de llamarla por su nombre. Sus cabellos pelirrojos bailaban con el viento, meciéndose con suavidad, sus ojos verdes y suaves que emitían seguridad la hicieron perder el hilo de los pensamientos que trataban furiosos de acomodarse en su agitada cabeza.

—Gaara-sama.

—¿Qué pasa, Matsuri? —preguntó el joven sin preliminares.

La chica miró sus pies, intentando armarse de valor y simplemente decir lo que había atormentado su corazón los últimos meses. De pronto se sintió tan insignificante y tan torpe, tan niña. Rogó por todos los dioses no romper en llanto, si ocurría lo peor, y al notar la insistente mirada de Gaara, alzó la vista. Se frotaba las manos con ansiedad y sentía el estómago hecho un nudo, y al sentirse presa de esos ojos porfiados, soltó un gemido de auténtica turbación.

Gaara se estaba hartando, Matsuri se estaba comportando de una manera completamente reprochable y estúpida, según su gusto. No necesitaba estar ahí, no necesitaba aguantar sus inseguridades, ni su molesta voz chillona que a menudo gastaba su nombre entre suspiros. Cerró los ojos y su entrecejo se arrugó con suavidad, y caminó con elegancia hasta llegar apenas a unos centímetros de la kunoichi.

De nuevo, ahí, un suspiro, un molesto gemido que le indicaba a Gaara que la chica seguía portándose como una tonta, como una chica enamorada. No abrió los ojos, le hubiese molestado aún más ver a la castaña sonrojada y con la mirada llena de esperanza, una esperanza vacía, claro estaba.

—Sea lo que sea que vas a decir, espero que no tenga nada que ver con tus sentimientos hacia mí —soltó de inmediato, con fastidio palpable—.

Ella no respondió sino más bien se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, mirándole, confundida, esta vez sintiendo el calor de las palabras del pelirrojo quemándole la piel. Abrió la boca, indecisa, sin saber cómo proceder. ¿Qué podía decir ahora? Se había imaginado a un Gaara correspondiéndole, y también a un Gaara rechazándola con suavidad, pero nunca se lo imaginó así, molesto, con veneno en la voz.

Bajó la mirada, otra vez, con cobardía, y se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba desesperadamente buscar palabras y excusas, pero Gaara rápidamente se hartó. El joven, con tranquilidad e indiferencia, se alejó del lugar, sin escuchar excusas, ni tonterías.

Matsuri sintió sus ojos arder, y derrotada, se dejó caer, mientras unos ojos felinos la seguían observando, curiosos.

El pelirrojo se sentía furioso, por más que no lo demostrara. ¿Por qué Matsuri no podía conformarse con lo que tenía? ¿Cuál era esa estúpida necesidad por estar enamorada? Incómodo, se dedicó a imaginar los pensamientos de la castaña, tratando de darles un sentido. La chica seguramente había tratado de confesarle lo que él ya sabía, y eso lo había irritado por sobremanera, ¿acaso él había alimentado ese sentimiento? Al sentir un atisbo de culpa por haberla dejado sola, se paró de golpe y miró hacia atrás. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si regresaba, seguramente ella creería que podía seguir albergando esos sentimientos lerdos. Pero si no lo hacía...

Ya se le pasaría, ¿cierto? Las chicas eran así, un día estaban enamoradas y al otro ya no, y cambiaban de novio con facilidad.

El kage gruñó al imaginar a Matsuri enamorada de alguien más. Soñando con alguien más. "_Gaara-sameando"_ a alguien más... Se deshizo en miles de granos de arena y apareció detrás de Matsuri, la chica ya no lloraba, sólo veía el cielo con tristeza. El joven le tocó el hombro y ella se viró hacia él, con sorpresa, y al verle no pudo dejar de sentir que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho.

—No estoy listo.

—¿Disculpe? —Ahora sí no entendía nada.

—No estoy listo ahora, no hables de eso. Después, yo te diré cuando.

Después, quizá cuando él mismo entendiera lo que sentía por Matsuri, podría darle una respuesta real, de las que no pudiese arrepentirse.

Matsuri escuchó la promesa en silencio, y pareció entenderla. Agitó la cabeza en un asentimiento y sonrió levemente. Y aunque Gaara quiso dárselas de indiferente, no pudo sino regresarle el gesto, mientras apartaba la vista de ella y le indicaba que se fuera a su casa.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? XD Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un review si es así, y si no, también déjenlo. Gracias y hasta luego :D


	3. El azul

Hola otra vez :D El día de hoy vengo a dejarles un drabble. Pequeño pero creo que tiene mucho sentimiento.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nada podía escucharse además de la pluma rasgando el papel en aquella oficina y a la vez todo parecía conspirar para hablarle a Gaara sobre Matsuri.

Miró aquél libro encima del sofá. Matsuri lo dejó olvidado aquella mañana silenciosa de octubre. Ya en ese tiempo gustaba de ponerse a estudiar cultura y literatura, por más que no entendiese nada de lo que predicaba el libro y el Kazekage tuviera que explicarle detalle a detalle sobre las costumbres en la ceremonia del té o sobre los problemas que originaron la tercera guerra ninja.

Se contuvo de tomar un descanso porque al mirar por la ventana el amarillo descargaría su nostalgia en su nariz y la sal vendría a sus ojos apurada por derramarse y volverse mortal. Azul y amarillo, juntos como sólo pueden estar los pajaritos y los caballitos de mar.

Le era inevitable dejar su lado frío para embriagarse en los recuerdos que le brindaba la soledad.

Matsuri. Su nombre simple y lleno de ruido. Tres sílabas y tres vocales.

Aprendió a darle color a las personas en base a esa lejana conversación con su alumna.

"Gaara-sensei, usted es taaaaan azul" así, alargando las as del tan, evidenciando su capacidad de color. "¿Y que significa eso?" "Es callado, tranquilo, y melancólico, como las nubes en Konoha cuando va a llover"

Azul. No azul cielo, más bien azul marino, azuuuuul, azul de nostalgia. Y luego de un silencio alargado, como las as del tan y las us del azul, el pelirrojo se dignó a contestarle: "Pues entonces tú eres amarilla... habladora, juguetona, llena de vida"

Luego se dio cuenta de que el amarillo también era melancólico, de manera distinta de las nubes de lluvia, más bien como el atardecer de Suna, esa hora en que las calles estaban amarillas y solitarias, como una fotografía dejada a propósito al fondo de una caja de zapatos.

Alzó los ojos y se acordó entonces de cuando paseando por la vereda, la castaña le había agradecido el día, cuando había intentado demostrarle que podía ser más amarillo, y haciendo caso omiso al acuerdo tácito de no hablar sobre su partida, le dejó en claro que de todas formas se iba a ir.

"—¿Y por qué te vas?

Molesto, claramente porque sus intenciones de-volverse-amarillo se vieron descubiertas por la brillante (pero siendo todavía una esnob) Matsuri.

—¿Y por qué no?"

Quiso decirle que porque la quería. Pero eso ella ya lo sabía y de todos modos se iba a largar.

Largar. A Matsuri no le hubiese gustado la palabra. Pero ese mismo día lo hubiese entendido. Como se entienden los que no se conocen porque no necesitan amarse.

Ya la noche pegaba a las ventanas de la oficina del Kazekage y decidió encaminarse a casa. No había nadie rondando por ahí, aunque sabía que Matsuri lo hubiese esperado hasta tarde nada más para contarle de ese libro que estaba leyendo desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Y quién crees que está mal, pajarita? —susurró Gaara al viento contento de hallarse solo— ¿Yasunari por ser de naturaleza violenta o el doctor Fuji por cortale los brazos para que no vuelva a matar? Responde Matsuri, últimamente ni siquiera hablas en monosílabos.

La voz de Gaara hablando solo se fue perdiendo y rebotaba entre ecos en las paredes del lugar. Aunque hubiesen personas cerca, ya no les sorprendía.

La costumbre de Gaara sobre mantener conversaciones imaginarias con su alumna se remontaba a un año atrás, cuando había dejado la aldea y se había marchado.

El porqué no estaba claro para quien no viviese en Suna, como Shikamaru que atosigaba a Temari para que le explicara los pormenores de la situación. Pero para los demás era obvio.

Había primero que desazulizar (sin mal sentido, porque ser azul no es malo, la desazulización es un proceso que se hace con paciencia y sin cambiar su personalidad, para llegar del azul marino al azul cielo) al pelirrojo, darle alas al caballito de mar, así entonces podría perseguir al amarillo, y volverse verdes juntos.

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a SaraDreamer, ya que querías ver sufrir a Gaara, pues ahí va (?) xD hahaha. ¿Muy melancólico? ¿OoC? No sé, pero así salió.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿me dejan review?


	4. El obsequio

¡Hola! :D antes que nada, lamento el retraso, últimamente he estado muy ocupada, y agitada y nerviosa. Pero anoche me di a la tarea de sacar esto que en compensación, es muy dulce en comparación a los anteriores. Sin más que agregar por el momento, disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El joven Kage podía observar con detenimiento la caída del sol y sus mantos anaranjados rozando con parsimonia el desierto y a su querida Suna. Un gato lo miraba fijamente desde la ventana abierta, pero Gaara apenas y reparaba en él.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el minino, pasando los dedos por su pelaje negro y haciendo que el gato se frotara con satisfacción.

Baki no tardó en tocar la puerta. Gaara sabía perfectamente que apenas unos minutos había llegado a Suna el contingente que mandó a revisar las dunas del desierto en un intento por encontrar algunos ninjas desertores. Con su típica voz fría y apacible, le dio permiso para entrar, sin dejar de acariciar al gato, ni observar el ocaso.

Todos entraron, con el jounin enfrente, eran dos jóvenes y su ex alumna, se les apreciaba cansados y con varios moretones y raspaduras.

**—**Gaara-sama, hemos capturado sólo a uno de los tres, al parecer lo dejaron a su suerte, tiene una fractura en la pierna, está siendo atendido en el hospital.

La voz de Baki fue rápida y concisa sobre los hechos, y el pelirrojo sabía que tendría que esperar un informe sellado para revisar los detalles.

Evitó girarse y mirarlos, pero por el rabillo del ojo distinguió la pesadumbre de Matsuri y la mueca que desfiguraba su rostro en cansancio. Los otros dos no tenían nada que envidiarle, pues estaban en la misma situación.

—Muy bien, pueden retirarse.

—Gracias, Gaara-sama.

Poco a poco abandonaron el lugar sin más protestas, el gato ya estaba echado y parecía disfrutar del contacto en su estómago, pues ronroneaba sin parar.

—Baki…

El jounin estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero volvió a entrar esperando preguntas sobre la misión, sin embargo, Gaara tenía otros planes para él.

—En el estante, es el paquete verde.

Baki entendió inmediatamente qué era, pues no era la primera vez que hacía ese trabajo por el Kazekage. Lo tomó y se despidió. Por su parte, Gaara paró las caricias ante la protesta del felino e hizo su técnica del tercer ojo para vigilar la entrega.

La castaña caminaba cansada y sobándose los brazos con tristeza. Últimamente, Gaara parecía estar distante y aún más tácito que de costumbre, sobre todo con ella.

Antes parecía que el pelirrojo se esmeraba por preguntarle sobre sus misiones, y se mantenía en contacto a pesar de estar ocupado. Lograba hacerle un espacio a Matsuri para entrenar un poco o simplemente para hablar.

Pero todos esos tratos pararon de freno, cuando un anciano del consejo insinuó que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de su alumna, y que había dejado de lado su profesionalidad. Matsuri sabía que no era cierto, pero él se lo tomó muy a pecho y difícilmente trataba con ella, inclusive, podía afirmar con seguridad que aquél gato había sido encontrado y adiestrado justamente para que Gaara la ignorara a sus anchas, pues en cada visita a su oficina lo encontraba haciendo lo mismo, acariciando al felino con naturalidad e indiferencia.

—Matsuri…

La voz la interrumpió de sus pensamientos lúgubres y se esforzó por ensanchar una sonrisa a Baki, quien traía una caja envuelta en una fina tela color verde pastel con lunares negros.

—Toma, supongo que te servirá.

—¿Qué es esta vez? Siempre me regala cosas muy lindas, Baki-sama. No debería molestarse.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo tómalo, y me dices mañana si te ha servido. Cuídate, Matsuri, y apresúrate con el informe, sabes que a Gaara-sama no le gustan las impuntualidades.

—No se preocupe.

Últimamente, Baki le regalaba ungüentos, jabones, sales, e inclusive ambuletos para la salud. Cada que Matsuri recibía una golpiza, o algún daño físico, el jounin parecía adivinarlo y le daba un nuevo obsequio. A ella no le parecía muy extraño, pero a Sari e incluso a Temari, sí.

Ella creía que sólo era algún instinto paternal y no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, abrió el extraño paquete y se encontró con una pomada especial para las raspaduras, antisépticos y un collar para la buena suerte de color rojo.

Feliz, dedicó parte de la noche a curarse, y luego, con un dejo de tristeza, procedió a realizar los papeles para su ex profesor.

Cuando llegó, muy de mañana a la oficina de Gaara, tocó con suavidad, pero al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta, descubriendo al gato negro durmiendo encima de los papeles del pelirrojo, y a Gaara, dormido en su silla con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un lado.

La escena le pareció linda, y sin duda curiosa, así que con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a él, y a punto de moverlo con las yemas de los dedos para despertarlo, notó por el rabillo del ojo algo sumamente extraño.

Tela verde con puntos negros, cubierta en parte por el gato. Exactamente igual a la del obsequio de Baki.

Frunció el ceño, dubitativa, y la tocó, haciendo que el minino abriera los ojos y a la vez, Gaara también.

Matsuri emitió un gemido de sorpresa, pero se recompuso al obtener esa mirada interrogante de Gaara que tanto la hacía estremecerse.

—¡Gaara-sama! Vine a traerle el informe de ayer… ¿Se quedó a dormir aquí? No creo que sea sano para su cuello.

Una sonrisa cruzaba por su cara, sus ojos negros también le sonreían aunque también lo atacaban con incertidumbre. El pelirrojo paseó sus orbes aguamarina por el escritorio y se encontró con la tela, y con el gato.

Extendió la mano hacia Matsuri, sin decir absolutamente nada, y la castaña le entregó rápidamente el pergamino. Lo leyó en silencio y ella esperaba, mientras se aventuraba a tocar al gato. Ahora ya no estaba tan resentida con el minino, al descubrir quién era el que le mandaba realmente esos extraños regalos.

—Todo en orden, puedes irte.

—Gracias, Gaara-sama…

Se encaminó hacia la puerta con energía renovada, y decidida a probar suerte, se quedó ahí, mirándolo sin girar realmente su cuerpo, sólo la cabeza.

−Usted… usted me ha estado enviando todas esas cosas, ¿cierto? Gracias. Yo lo aprecio mucho.

La expresión de Gaara no se modificó en gran manera, abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, pero recobró la máscara de indiferencia a la par que acariciaba al felino en la cabeza.

—No sé de qué hablas…

La voz baja y su mirada perdida ya le habían confesado todo a Matsuri, pero no quería que ella realmente lo supiera.

Matsuri comprendió en seguida que él no lo admitiría, aunque fuese más que obvio. Sonrió y un sonrojo le coloreó la piel.

—Hasta luego, Gaara-sama.

Cerró la puerta y se alejó dando saltos, y cuando el Kazekage estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía, más que sólo aquél gato cómplice, aventuró sus labios a sonreír.

—Hasta luego, Matsuri.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que no estuvo tan triste? de hecho creo que quedó lindo, no lo sé xD

Tengo pensado en escribir muchos más, pero creo que estarán tardando más en llegar precisamente porque empiezo a trabajar a partir del 12. Me dan unos nervios... Y bueno, no creo que afecte mucho mi inspiración, y no creo que muchos estén al pendiente (?) pero de todos modos aviso.

A pesar de todo, me da gusto que haya quienes se toman la molestia de comentar y les doy muchas gracias, tanto invitados como usuarios. Y los que no comentan... ¡Anímense! no muerdo (mucho) :D si hay algún error me lo hacen saber. Hasta luego.

¿Review?


	5. El Tirano

Hola, e.e lo lamento, ya más de un mes sin actualizar y ahora que lo hago es un drabble pequeñísimo xD Lo siento, pero las ocupaciones me han traído así. Este drabble tiene un poquito de contenido lime, es bastante sutil, nada grotesco, ni siquiera sé si calificarlo de lime, es muuuuy suave y sólo es insinuación.

Disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

—Deja de comportarte como niña, Matsuri.

La castaña apretaba los puños y la mandíbula en el despacho de Gaara. Últimamente estaba muy injusto y tirano.

—Pues deja de comportarte como idiota, celoso, imbécil, patán…

No la dejó seguir con sus halagos, se levantó de golpe y la miró rabioso. Ella paró inmediatamente, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hacía ya varios días que Matsuri estaba molesta con él y no se había presentado en la Torre del Kazekage precisamente por eso. Y ahora que iba, lo primero que el pelirrojo le decía era eso. No una disculpa, sólo una acusación, que era una niña y por lógica, una inmadura.

_Dime algo nuevo._ Pensó con saña la chica.

Sabía que a Gaara no le gustaba su novio (ex novio), de sobra. Todos en Suna lo sabían o al menos lo sospechaban.

—Es un idiota, y debilucho.

—El único idiota eres tú, si no te gustaba debiste hacer algo al principio.

—Déjalo.

—Sabes cuales son mis condiciones.

Y con eso habían terminado la discusión. Ella quería obligarlo a que admitiera sus sentimientos y de paso dejar de sentirse como un gusto culposo. Pero quién iba a imaginar que Gaara era tan orgulloso y tan vengativo, además.

—Lo mandaste lejos… A otra aldea, ¿estás loco? —llegó un día de la semana anterior gritando y maldiciendo—.

—Alguien tenía que ir…

—¡No él, Gaara! ¿Cómo pudiste? —le interrumpió nuevamente, hecha una furia. Adiós a sus planes—.

—Lo querías… —aventuró perforándola con sus ojos verdes. Nervioso por dentro. La respuesta lo iba a enfurecer—.

—Claro que lo quería… lo quiero —se corrigió intentando sonar convencida—.

—Vete, no tengo nada que discutir contigo.

Funcionó, celos a la vista.

—Yo sólo quería que hicieras público lo nuestro, de ser así no tendría que haber buscado a alguien más.

Siguió escribiendo, ignorándola. Aparentando que la ignoraba.

—Bien —respondió Matsuri a su silencio largo—. No lo veré más, pero tampoco te veré a ti.

Salió, dando un portazo y ahora una semana después, estaban en esa situación. Casi la misma situación._ Llámala niña, no te disculpes, la tendrás a tus pies. Sí, claro._

Cuando ella se fue, relajó sus facciones y se frotó las sienes, manchándoselas de tinta negra. Luego la siguió.

La encontró en su casa, llorando y comiendo helado.

_Pero es que sí eres una niña, Matsuri._

Entró sin disimular su presencia y ella se dejó llevar. La cargó a cuestas a su cama y la depositó ahí, como antes.

—Eres mía. Tú me elegiste y por eso también soy tuyo. No quiero que sientas nada por otro hombre, eres mía, Matsuri.

La desvistió mientras ella intentaba controlar los temblores de su cuerpo y sus lágrimas.

—Eres un tonto.

Y ella siguió insultándolo mientras el pelirrojo se sacaba la ropa y le sacaba las lágrimas a besos.

—Prepotente, altivo, grosero, dictador…

Y así, toda la noche, entre gemidos, buscando más y más groserías para decirle y él buscando más y más puntos sensibles.

—¿Terminaste con tus palabrotas? —preguntó al final, soltando suspiros de cansancio y placer.

Se acurrucó junto a él, aún con la respiración frenética y el corazón desgarrado de felicidad.

—Terminé.

* * *

Chiquito pero picoso, como se dice acá en México (?)

Me parece que me he ido ablandando y me salen más tiernos que agridulces, pero esta idea la tenía desde hace tiempo y quería ponerla antes de que se me fuera la inspiración (poquita inspiración) que conseguí. Si les gustó, dejen review, por favor. :D

**Edito**: No soy partidaria de los celos excesivos ni de ninguna muestra de violencia en la pareja. A conveniencia, usé este factor para crear esta historia. Eso no significa que Gaara sea dueño de nadie, Matsuri no es un objeto, ni él. Gracias.


	6. El síndrome de Estocolmo

Hola, ¿qué tal? Ya sé, otra vez me tardé más de la cuenta xD Gracias a los nuevos lectores y a los que me dejan comentarios, es lo que me impulsa para seguir escribiendo, he estado sin inspiración pero logré sacar esto luego de leer un libro que me gustó mucho.

Sin más, les dejo el nuevo oneshot, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

A veces eran crueles con sus exageradas críticas. _Matsuri, Matsuri, no deberías llevarle el té…Fíjate cómo ni siquiera le importa si no llegas. _O cosas como: _Parece que siempre está de malhumor contigo, qué malvado._

Oh, bien, ¿qué les importaba a ellos? Matsuri sabía que Gaara tenía su carácter, era un hombre frío y a menudo cortante, porque debía ser así, debía permanecer en su papel para dirigir la aldea, para que todos lo respetaran.

Aunque sí, admitía que a veces él se ponía peor con ella. Como si Matsuri tuviera la culpa de todo. Y es que derramar el té en sus papeles, u olvidarse de entregarle pergaminos importantes a Kankuro sí era su culpa, y lo aceptaba, pero, ¿enojarse con ella porque se habían acabado los frascos de tinta? Bueno, también era su culpa porque se le olvidaba comprarlos y llevarlos.

—A ti te gusta sufrir, Matsuri. Eres masoquista, ¿verdad? —le decía Kankuro con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, disfrutando el paisaje.

Echado en su silla observaba a Matsuri mientras se reprendía por haber perdido un papel del Kazekage. Casi lloraba, daba vueltas y vueltas en la oficina y se detenía sólo para pensar en los ojos verdes decepcionados y molestos.

—Perdí el papel, me va a matar.

—No te va a matar, pero sí se enfadará… Por eso no entiendo por qué quieres ser su asistente, ese tipo es tan ordenado y cuidadoso que cualquiera que le quiera ayudar sólo estorba.

—Yo sólo…

—Eres masoquista —completó la frase riendo, claramente, había visto la escena como un déjà vu.

—Gaara-sama no es tan malo, él sólo me regaña porque hago las cosas mal.

—Oh, oh, ya veo… Matsuri, tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo.

Así de sencillo, Matsuri se quedó en blanco.

Masoquista, sí le habían dicho muchas veces, dejada, agachona, lame suelas… Pero, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? Síndrome de Estocolmo. ¿Una enfermedad mental? Lo de masoquista también podría interpretarse así, un poco.

—¿Eso no es lo que le da a la gente que se enamora de sus secuestradores?

—Seh, Gaara te secuestró como ayudante y tú no lo has dejado aunque él ya se arrepintió.

Se molestó y salió, dando un portazo, como en la televisión. Se sintió ridícula. A lo mejor era cierto, Gaara ya no la quería como asistente y ella sólo hacía mal las cosas. Debería retirarse, alejarse de una vez por todas.

—Estúpido síndrome de Estocolmo… —susurró mientras las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas.

Se había enamorado del sádico pelirrojo que la había obligado a hacer recados y llevarle comida, luego ella se había quedado por voluntad propia. Y Gaara se enfadaba con ella, la regañaba y ya ni siquiera le importaba si otros observaban.

"—No seas tan torpe, Matsuri, te dije que había que rellenar esas solicitudes y mandarlas con Temari, ¿es que ya no retienes información? —le preguntó un día, parecía exasperado, aunque su tono de voz no había variado."

Debía reconocerlo, no le gritaba, sólo a veces alzaba un poco la voz, y luego, como si se arrepintiera la dejaba en un tono bajo y personal, aunque para ella era igual, o peor.

Ella intentaba, intentaba de verdad recordar, intentaba no manchar el escritorio, intentaba ser eficiente. Pero él no se lo ponía fácil, no cuando llevaba ese perfume encima, cuando su cabello lucía tan hermoso y salvaje, cuando sus ojos la hacían vibrar de dolor y placer. No podía concentrarse, joder, ¿quién podría? Si ese hombre se imponía tan poderoso y majestuoso, como león.

—Ya no más —decidió cuando salía de la oficina, con el corazón hecho pedazos. Gaara se había encargado de destrozarlo.

Luego de que ella le confesara que había perdido el papel, el pelirrojo se aseguró de volverlo a hacer mientras le soltaba un sermón completo, sobre la responsabilidad, sobre el prestar atención, sobre dejar de pensar en tonterías.

—Le voy a tomar la palabra, dejaré de pensar en tonterías —le gritó mientras salía corriendo y soltaba su segundo portazo en su corta vida.

La cara de sorpresa de Gaara era un poema. Sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía haciendo el papel.

—Mujeres, todas están locas —agregó en voz baja mientras terminaba de estampar la firma y se levantaba para entregarlo personalmente.

Matsuri no regresó esa semana, ni la siguiente, no volvió en todo el mes hasta que Gaara la mandó a llamar.

—Matsuri… ¿qué va mal?

—Nada, Gaara-sama, dejé de pensar en tonterías y punto.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Era una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible, y de hecho, Matsuri no la vio. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó tranquilamente hacia ella.

—Eres orgullosa, y eso no lo sabía, pero debes saber que nada de lo que te he dicho ha sido con el afán de hacerte sentir mal. Era porque quería que prestaras atención e hicieras las cosas bien.

El silencio se hizo presente, y durante mucho tiempo Matsuri se miró los pies, buscando cómo explicarle a Gaara lo que sentía. Ahora, de nuevo desarmada, y con la noticia de que el sádico no era sádico, y ella sólo era demasiado sensible. Pero Kankuro había dicho algo importante.

—Soy una víctima de una enfermedad mental, y usted es el culpable, me voy a tener que alejar de usted.

La información casi hizo reír a Gaara, no había muchas cosas que lo hicieran soltar una carcajada, no se acordaba de ninguna, de hecho, pero esta hubiera sido una de ellas, si no fuera porque el tono serio de Matsuri le quitó las ganas.

—Así que una enfermedad mental, ¿Cuál es esa? ¿Neurosis? —preguntó con curiosidad, obligándose a mantenerse serio.

—Síndrome de Estocolmo —dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Gaara se perdió en su oscuridad, tragado de repente por una información desconocida hasta ahora.

—No te he secuestrado. Ni violado, ni maltratado… a menos que regañarte por no sacar la basura sea así.

—Me ha tratado mal, me regañaba todo el tiempo.

—Porque hacías las cosas mal, Matsuri. No prestabas atención —dijo en tono conciliador—. Pero no voy a retenerte a la fuerza, y… y no es necesario que hagas lo que hacías antes, sólo vuelve al trabajo, estoy seguro que casi no te quedan ahorros.

Matsuri asintió mientras lloraba. Pero al día siguiente, estaba ahí, lista para hacer lo que Gaara quisiera.

Kankuro se burló de ella, sutilmente mientras le prestaba un paño para limpiar un poco de agua que había tirado en el suelo de la oficina de Gaara.

—Otra vez a las garras del león, Matsuri. ¿Te gusta tanto que te amonesten?

—Me gusta que me corrija, y voy a aprender a poner más atención, y a no fijarme tanto en cómo le queda la ropa ajustada.

La última declaración la hizo mientras salía, y dejó a Kankuro con la ceja levantada, luego se echó a reír.

—No tienes remedio, Matsuri.

* * *

Y bueno, ya sé, me estoy ablandando, pero el siguiente no será así, y espero que no se estén acostumbrando a los arcoiris y corazoncitos xD (?) Viene sangre (?) Okno, pero sí se viene algo un poco más fuerte.

Disculpen de nuevo la tardanza, prometo que intentaré actualizar pronto, y por pronto estoy hablando de una o dos semanas a lo mucho.

Gracias, dejen review para que sepa que debo seguir escribiendo (?)


	7. El Inocente

Hola :D Vengo a cumplir con lo prometido, nuevo oneshot en una semana, es un milagro (? Okno. Recuerden, son historias individuales y sin conexión entre sí, y también que no todas las historias van a ser bonitas. Esta en especial no tiene final feliz como los anteriores.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Eran sus ojos altivos tal vez los que lo incitaban a pecar. Sus lunares esparcidos por su rostro bronceado, la nariz fina y los labios delgados de color melón. Eran sus ojos negros que lo llevaron al borde.

Y Gaara se preguntaba dónde estaba, dónde estaba la mujer que lo dejaba completamente desarmado. Esa niña inocente y curiosa se había ido y ahora sólo estaba esta mujer candente que se moría por sentir su carne caliente junto a la suya.

Esos labios desataban su cinturón y al mismo tiempo le hacían tronar su alma, crujía como una ventana rompiéndose, el viento tomaba venganza y arrebataba fuerza con la arena. Y Gaara no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Su kimono elegante era una obstrucción de su imagen pornográfica y obsesiva, sus manos pequeñas y blancas tenían toda la magia que se podía esperar de una sierva cara y llena de complacencia.

La vio bailar, con movimientos sensuales y largos, como si fuera el viento, sus caderas se habían movido al compás de los latidos de Gaara, vestida en ese kimono había deshecho su mente, había aplastado sus sesos y los había convertido en puro deseo.

En su mente seguía apareciendo su castidad, su cabello desgreñado y sucio con granos de polvillo, sus curvas inexistentes, su sonrisa sin una pizca de morbo, sus ojos inocentes, dando fugaces pistas sobre sus sentimientos. Ahora estos, pícaros le decían todo, sobre sus anhelos, sus más profundos instintos salvajes, su pasión robusta y cargada de ansia, de desesperación.

Movió los labios, soltando risas borrachas y rotas, soltando el aliento cálido y con aroma alcohólico. Se sentó con pesadez en el escritorio, y cerró los ojos mientras ella tomaba el control, mientras lo lamía con ímpetu. Sintió el poderoso placebo de su boca, calmando su perversión, y cerró por fin los ojos mientras tomaba el ritmo de su cabeza, mordió sus labios sintiendo la venida rápida y vehemente, sintiendo los hilos del cabello de esa mujer escurrir por sus dedos delgados y pálidos, a la par que se negaba a creer que no fuera ella, que no fuera Matsuri.

Cuando la mujer que había conocido en el bar se fue, el pelirrojo se dejó caer en su silla, y suspiró, obligándose a olvidar lo que había pasado.

Un sonido interrumpió su veloz escape, y cuando miró, su corazón se detuvo un momento.

—Matsuri…

Ella lo veía desde la puerta, con sus orbes negros y una mueca de disgusto.

—Me quedé estudiando dentro… de su biblioteca personal, Gaara-sama, lo lamento. Yo… cuando quise irme ya era muy tarde, usted estaba aquí dentro con… esa mujer, y yo no quería interrumpir. Intenté no escuchar nada…

No sabía qué lo torturaba más, la decepción en la mirada de Matsuri, o la inocencia perdida en ellos.

No era un secreto que Gaara ya no conservaba mucha ingenuidad, había visto tantas cosas que ya era casi imposible decir que había algo que lo haría sonrojar, o aterrar. ¿Pero Matsuri? Matsuri era su punto de refugio, su casa, su humanidad.

Era ella, cada tarde jugando al "veo veo", cada piedra en el camino, cada gato abandonado. Y acababa de mancharla, acababa de ensuciar su mente, sus ojos, sus manos.

Ella salió, mientras Gaara intentaba buscar las palabras, mientras buscaba razones, excusas que no sonaran sacadas de una novela depravada.

_Pensaba que eras tú, todo el tiempo pensé en ti, eran sus ojos negros, era su piel, era tu imagen sobre la de ella_…

Y a Gaara le hubiera encantado decirle algo, decirle que lo sentía. Pero Matsuri ya no estaba ahí. Matsuri ya se había ido.

* * *

Prometo volver pronto, sólo tengan paciencia, porque a veces no tengo inspiración, o no quiero asustarlos sacando algo muy macabro (? xDD Hasta la próxima, dejen un comentario, y muchas muchas gracias a los que han dejado favoritos y alertas, significa mucho para mi.

Nota: Quizá ninguno se imagine a Gaara teniendo intimidad con una desconocida de un bar. Yo tampoco. XD Disculpen el OoC.


	8. El roce

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ahora tampoco tardé mucho :D sólo es cuestión de que me tengan paciencia uwu xDD Muchas, muchas gracias a los que agregaron alertas y favoritos, en serio, y sobretodo a todas las que dejan comentario.

Completamente dedicado a **myskymyheart** :3 ¿Por qué? porque es una gran chica que ha apoyado bastante este proyecto y tenía muchas ganas de que sepan que son importantes para mí. Disfruten y sigo comentando debajo.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco el guapo y relamido Gaara, como ningún otro personaje. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Después de dos semanas, Gaara comenzó a impacientarse.

Al principio le había parecido algo extraño, sí, pero luego de tanto tiempo no sabía qué hacer para que Matsuri dejara de saltar cada que él entraba en una habitación y se quedaban a solas. No sabía cómo manejar el hecho de que ella no quisiera hablar de nada, que estuviera tan apagada, tan seria, y sobretodo, que no quisiera mirarlo a los ojos ni tocar sus dedos.

Rompió el pequeño papel que justificaba a Matsuri enferma, y dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia las calles de Suna, apacibles, tranquilas, anaranjadas y cargadas de nostalgia.

Odiaba pedir perdón, odiaba justificarse, y odiaba no saber en qué había fallado esta vez. ¿Qué cosa había hecho él para que Matsuri lo estuviera evitando y actuara tan distante de él?

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —interrumpió a Matsuri quien distraída observaba la nada.

Se levantó, tropezando con la silla y mirando hacia el suelo, con los brazos cruzándole el pecho.

—No ha hecho nada, Gaara-sama… Yo sólo he estado distraída, no pasa nada.

Gaara negó con la cabeza, notando la falsedad en las palabras de Matsuri.

Podía comparar su piel con una flor, por más que el viento y la tierra a menudo la hirieran e irritaran. Sus ojos negros eran diamantes de la noche, suspiros de petróleo y soledad. Las manos, pequeñas, un poco ásperas, delicadas, incomparables. La conocía toda, porque siempre la miraba. Su cabello apagado, sus curvas menudas, todo en ella le decían a gritos que estaba mal, que estaba incómoda, que no quería estar con él.

—Por favor, Matsuri. No aguanto —confesó bajando la cabeza, intentando no llorar—.

Porque aunque había descubierto muchos sentimientos en él, y no le daba vergüenza sacar lágrimas, no quería aterrorizarla. No quería que ella se estremeciera porque un hombre como él la amaba.

Ella se acercó a trompicones, soltando sollozos, haciéndole saber que también estaba dolida.

A una distancia pequeña, que Gaara podía romper alzando la mano, ella se paró, mientras lloraba y lo veía a los ojos por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

—No es por usted.

Él no le entendió, y arrugó el entrecejo, soltando un suspiro, intentando comprender.

—Has estado así, evitándome, no mirándome, incómoda, con la voz quebrada cada que rozaba tus manos por error con mis sucios dedos…

Ella negó, juntando las palmas, sin poder controlar los ríos de sal de sus ojos.

—No es por usted —le repitió, esta vez intentando decirle algo con la mirada, algo que no se atrevía a decir en voz baja—.

Gaara se sentó, esquivando la mirada, ansioso, enojado, furioso consigo mismo por no entender, por no comprender, por no poder abrazarla.

—No sé cómo tomar todo esto, Matsuri, yo…

Se quedaron en silencio, y Gaara no supo si fueron segundos, o minutos.

Analizando cada cosa, cada ínfimo detalle que podría haber pasado por alto. Repasó los últimos días, dándose cuenta entonces, sólo entonces de algunos gestos, algunos golpes, algunos rasguños.

La observó nuevamente, se había quedado ida, observando el cielo negro surcado de estrellas. Notó esos gestos otra vez, los gestos que lo hacían recordar a un gato asustado, incluso a él mismo, intentando poner un escudo a su alrededor para que no lo tocaran.

—Matsuri —habló quedo, llamando su atención—, ¿Alguien… alguien te ha hecho daño?

La cara de Gaara estaba compuesta por angustia, lo denotaba la mueca de la boca, los ojos cansados, la piel arrugándose en su frente.

Ella asintió, mientras volvía a humedecer sus ojos, dejando caer las lágrimas en su alfombra. Lo estaba viendo dolida, cansada, rota.

Él se levantó, y se paró frente a ella. La miró, delineando su piel.

Estaba molesto, el corazón le latía a mil, pensando en las maneras más despiadadas para matar a aquél que se haya atrevido a tocar a su dulce Matsuri. Quería sacarle el nombre, obligarla a que le dijera quién había sido y despedazar a la basura que la había lastimado. Suspiró, inhaló y exhaló varias veces, controlándose, recordándose que ella necesitaba apoyo por el momento.

Luego de sus esfuerzos sobrehumanos para respirar tranquilo, le hizo una sola pregunta.

—¿Puedo tocarte?

Ella negó, caminando hacia atrás.

—Sólo, déjame tocar tu rostro. Tus manos. Nada más. Lo prometo.

Matsuri de pronto recordó un día, en que Gaara se había quitado la armadura de arena de su piel, llovía a cantaros, porque, sí, de vez en cuando llovía en el desierto.

Estaban ocultos en una duna, su maestro estaba con el cabello mojado y la piel expuesta.

"—¿Puedo tocarlo? —pidió de pronto, sintiendo la curiosidad picar sus dedos.

Él la observó calladamente, analizando el semblante de Matsuri. Negó con sutileza, pero bastante confundido.

—Sólo déjeme tocar su rostro… quizá sus manos, nada más, lo prometo."

En ese entonces, Gaara le había permitido tocar su rostro, y mientras ella delineaba su barbilla, él tomó su mano con la suya. Estaba fría.

Matsuri dejó los pensamientos a un lado, recordándose que el hombre enfrente de ella la respetaba, la quería, incluso.

Inhaló con fuerza, y asintió.

Gaara llevó sus dedos a la cara de Matsuri, sintiendo su piel temblar ligeramente, perfiló sus párpados, su nariz, su boca. Y entonces, Matsuri alzó su mano, y tomó la de su Kazekage entre las suyas.

Enredaron sus dedos, y luego el pelirrojo posó su frente en la de ella.

—Siempre voy a protegerte, ¿entiendes? No dejaré que vuelva a pasarte.

Ella asintió, perdida nuevamente en los ojos amables de Gaara.

Sus dedos seguían juntos, y él se lo recordaba dando apretones suaves a su mano.

Gaara no quería asustarla, por eso se prometió que si se acercaba, lo haría de manera suave. Le repasó los labios con la mirada, y decidió tratarla como un cristal suave.

Cerraron los ojos, por instinto o necesidad. Y se besaron.

* * *

Estaba pensando que es el primer beso de Matsuri y Gaara en los oneshots... ¡Cuando recordé que no es cierto! En El Tirano tuvieron... tuvieron algo muy intenso xD aún así se me hizo muy tierno y bonito uwu

Voy a aclarar que este oneshot lo hice pensando desde el principio en una violación, es un tema muy delicado, pero tristemente cierto que ocurre todos los días. Este, es especial, vamos a decirlo así, porque planeo hacer una segunda parte. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé, probablemente unos tres o cuatro más adelante, a lo mejor es el siguiente, no lo sé, pero planeo hacerlo.

¿Alguien cree que Gaara se quedará de brazos cruzados? *Nadie alza la mano* xD Correcto, no lo hará, y de eso se tratará el segundo.

Dejen su comentario :D Sean buenos. Y si tienen alguna petición, no duden en dejarla.


	9. El Demonio

¡Hola! ohhh, lo siento, esta vez he tardado (de nuevo), pero la verdad es que no había inspiración. He vuelto con un pequeño oneshot, un poco basado en la canción Mis noches de Enero de Tan Biónica.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Era de noche, las cigarras cantaban y el aire olía a sol, aunque este ya se había ocultado desde hacía mucho. Él rondaba la aldea y las estrellas gritaban en lo alto del cielo.

—Otra noche sin luna.

Se sentó en la muralla, vigilando el desierto, se encontraba silencioso y tranquilo, apenas algunos reptiles por la arena se movían con rapidez buscando hogar.

Su mirada se fijó en aquella casa lejana que él conocía apenas, donde dormía su alumna.

La luz traspasaba la ventana, y la cortina dibujaba la sombra de una lámpara causante de los filosos halos de belleza blanca. Y Gaara sonrió.

Matsuri era una alumna torpe, habladora y a menudo imprudente, pero había veces en que lo sorprendía más de la cuenta. Sobretodo esa noche que acababa de dejarla ir.

La muchacha había caminado hasta la muralla con su maestro, con toda la intención de quedarse con él, el joven no sabía cómo decirle que prefería estar solo.

Hablaba y soltaba gritos como loca, sobre un gato negro, sobre una sombra fantasmal, sobre el viento que susurraba psicofonías.

—Matsuri, no pasa nada —replicó cuando ella le advirtió sobre los espectros de la noche y una película que había visto la semana pasada—. Yo doy más miedo que cualquier cosa.

Lo dijo como si no importara, aunque tenía toda la intención de tranquilizar a su alumna. Pero ella se quedó estática mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No diga esas cosas, usted no da miedo.

Le dieron ganas de reírse, a veces ella era todo un caso. Pero no lo hizo, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

—No pasará nada, aquí estoy yo. Y sí, doy más miedo que un fantasma, es por eso que nadie se me acerca.

—Yo me acerco.

—Tú eres diferente. Y creo que tienes un instinto suicida.

Matsuri se rió, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, un gesto que tenía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—No es así. Si fuera suicida, no me daría tanto miedo estar aquí en la noche, con esos demonios rondando por ahí.

—No te da miedo porque tonteas con ellos. Les rompes el corazón sonriéndoles así.

La perspicaz mirada de Matsuri lo perforó.

—¿Usted cree? ¿Podría conquistar a un demonio?

El pelirrojo no contestó. Y luego de varios minutos sin respuesta, Matsuri suspiró.

—Debo irme.

Gaara no se despidió mientras se acercaba a la muralla de nuevo. Iba pateando las piedras que se entrometían en su camino y una mueca cubrió su máscara de indiferencia, eclipsándola.

—¿Qué dije? —se preguntó a sí mismo en lo alto de la barrera, observando la luz apagarse.

Repasó sus palabras, una por una recordando a quien vivía en su interior. Se había atrevido a bromear con su alumna y la había alejado. Un demonio, un monstruo se revolvía en su interior y a él se le había olvidado por completo, permitiéndose ser normal por un instante.

Se fijó otra vez en el cielo, y las estrellas le devolvieron la mirada desafiantes.

Su monstruo era real, era visible, era maligno. Una risa brotó de él, de pronto, notando sombras subir por el muro, y su calabaza tiró el tapón, liberando la arena.

Debía ser monstruoso, debía ser diabólico encontrarse con él, sentir su arena despedazar y romper, y Matsuri era demasiado frágil para coquetear con un demonio.

—Todavía no, Matsuri.

* * *

¿Y qué tal?

Se me hizo un poco cortito, y a lo mejor un poco OoC en Gaara, ¿qué les pareció? Estoy pensando en hacer un mini especial de navidad, pero ya estaremos viendo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, comenten porfis, y díganme qué piensan.


	10. El hechizo

Que recién me doy cuenta de que ya estamos a veinte de diciembre :O el tiempo se pasa muy muy rápido. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El desierto definitivamente se había quedado atrás.

La joven suspiró derrotada y cansada, la caminata había sido aún más difícil en la nieve. Hacía mucho frío y tenía las mejillas y la nariz rojas, sin contar con ese estúpido entumecimiento en sus piernas y las botas de nieve mojadas y sucias, además de que estaba enfrascada en esa tonta misión con la persona que más odiaba en todo el mundo.

No podía ser peor.

—Maldito negrero. —soltó mientras sacudía por quinta vez en el día su bufanda.

¡Era casi navidad, por Dios! Literal.

—¿Dijiste algo, Matsuri?

—Nada, Gaara-sama.

Habían caminado desde la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche. La tormenta sorprendió a todos, e impidió que ambos jóvenes tomaran la ruta normal hacia el País del Hierro, ahora comenzaba a nevar nuevamente y el viento soplaba más de lo normal, por lo que estaban a punto de refugiarse en una pequeña aldea.

Matsuri estaba molesta. Más que molesta, estaba tan fastidiada que no ocultaba su desdén ni su latente odio hacia su kage. La muchacha se lamentaba terriblemente tener que ser ninja y tener además, que pagar cuentas.

Gaara la había solicitado únicamente a ella para esta misión, Kankuro estaba de visita en Konoha con Temari y Shikamaru, el embarazo la había puesto sentimental y le había exigido al marionetista que fuera hasta allá. El pelirrojo pudo salvarse únicamente a sus obligaciones, pues estaba invitado al festival de año nuevo en ese frío lugar. La única escolta disponible era su ex alumna.

Ciertamente, no la había llevado porque ella fuera muy habilidosa. Habría que aceptarlo. Matsuri no era la mejor ninja. Pero ahora que había vuelto de un entrenamiento duro en Konoha, quiso probar sus habilidades, y además confiaba en ella.

Sólo había un pequeño detalle. Desde que regresó, Matsuri se había puesto muy pesada. No era más una fanática loca que lo perseguía y lo alababa por respirar, sino que al contrario, se notaba molesta cuando le hablaba y parecía no soportarlo. La cosa había sido muy obvia cuando le entregó la misión. Su cara de odio no podía ser superada por nadie.

Sin embargo, Gaara también estaba pensando en limar asperezas en la misión, cual sea que fuera aquella astilla en la relación tan normal que tenían.

Había escuchado lo de negrero. Pero se hizo el desentendido, Matsuri era una chica un poco tonta, seguramente estaba enojada por no poder emborracharse con sus amigos en la cena. Gaara no se arrepentía de sus acciones, le importaba poco lo que ella pensara. Lo iban a arreglar, lo quisiera o no.

—Aquí podremos descansar un poco, no es un gran hotel, pero al menos no moriremos de frío.

—La neumonía la traigo desde hace dos días, no importa.

Ignoró sus palabras, nuevamente, mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba. Sinceramente, la Matsuri nueva lo divertía más que la chica pegajosa anterior.

Entraron a la pequeña posada, una anciana les devolvía la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sólo una habitación, el té va por la casa, hagan el favor de cambiarse la ropa, están ensuciando el vestíbulo.

—Gracias, señora.

La extraña anciana sacudió la cabeza en un asentimiento, y los guió a su habitación.

Eran simplemente dos futones austeros y un lugar para hacer fogata, un jarrón con algunas flores blancas congeladas, una mesita con el té preparado y caliente, y una mampara de papel de arroz para cambiarse. Matsuri emitió otro suspiro y sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba una toalla que le ofrecía la mujer.

—Dicen que este lugar fue hechizado por yokais, seguramente arreglarán su mal de amores.

—¿Qué mal de amores? Tonterías.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y se sentó para beber el té, si Gaara tuviera cejas habría alzado una.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

Cerró la puerta corrediza y sus pasos pequeños se perdieron en el pasillo, Gaara se sentó y bebió su té, sin reparar en la mirada furiosa de Matsuri.

—¿Te das cuenta de que pudiendo estar en mi casa caliente tengo que estar aquí, con este maldito invierno a tu lado? Muchas gracias

—No te obligué a venir, Matsuri. ¿O sí?

—Sabes que no me podía negar. Y además tengo que comer.

No dijeron mucho más, el pelirrojo esperaría el momento indicado para hablar con ella adecuadamente. No podía creerlo, había dejado ir a una Matsuri normal, (vale, normal dentro de sus facultades), una chica alegre y enamorada que se tiraba al piso para que Gaara pudiera pasar sobre un charco de agua sin mojarse los pies. Sin embargo, había regresado esta mujer orgullosa y que no admitía tonterías de nadie. Tenten, quien había estado a su cargo para enseñarle más habilidades con armas, había comentado en voz alta que Matsuri había madurado.

_Tal vez maduró tanto que se comenzó a pudrir._ Pensó el pelirrojo divertido, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para no reírse de su propio chiste.

Vamos, Kankuro no podía sacarle una risa pero él sabía cuál era su punto débil en cuestiones cómicas: Burlarse de Matsuri.

No era porque la odiara, ni mucho menos, eso era inconcebible. Era porque agarró la manía de molestarla cuando podía, las reacciones divertidas hacían que se sintiera más un joven que un Kage con miles de responsabilidades.

Se recostó imitando a la castaña, y cerró los ojos. Mañana, veinticuatro de diciembre, sería un día duro para la joven.

* * *

—¿Están seguros de que se quieren marchar?

—Tenemos que hacerlo, gracias por admitirnos. —contestó Gaara, mientras le pagaba.

—Los yokais probablemente les jugarán una broma, manténganse alertas, no está nevando, pero deben hacer uso de su inteligencia y fuerza para pasar las pruebas.

—¿Cuáles pruebas? —Preguntó Matsuri, enojada— Creo que usted está loca.

—Matsuri… —advirtió el kage, enviándole una mirada dura.

—Está bien, Kazekage-sama, sólo recuerde a esta pobre anciana y rece por mí, prenda una varita de incienso por este lugar.

—Seguro que usted prendió un cigarro de…

—Vamos. —interrumpió Gaara mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

Aún les faltaba camino por recorrer.

La nieve comenzó a caer luego de una hora de camino. Matsuri se rió, irónica mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma.

—Per-fecto.

—Los yokais realmente quieren que arreglemos ese problema amoroso, Matsuri. —su burló el kage cruzado de brazos, aunque su rostro impasible no hubiese variado nada.

—No empieces tú también —soltó enojada—, esa anciana estaba drogada, ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de ti?

—Dijiste muchas veces que te gustaba.

Gaara lo había dicho sin inmutarse, pues era completamente capaz de ocultar cada emoción que desbarataba su ser en ese instante, agradeció por ello en silencio. Pero dentro, sentía esa inseguridad loca golpeando su pecho.

—Era una idiota, obviamente.

Matsuri fruncía el ceño y caminaba con los brazos cruzados. No tenía idea de porqué caminaban cuando podían ir corriendo, sería más fácil y rápido.

_Lo que sea para molestarme, ¿cierto? Maldito egocentrista._

—No entiendo, Matsuri.

Gaara paró de caminar, observándola detenerse con la espalda recta y muy tensa, sus puños dejaban sus nudillos blancos.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —susurró virándose a él— ¿No entiendes que cambié? Pues sí, aunque pensaras que no era posible, al fin reaccioné. Me di cuenta de que eres el tipo más presuntuoso que he conocido jamás. Claro, siempre actuando, siempre mostrando una cara —la chica comenzaba a gritar, aunque no se diera cuenta, el viento soplaba más fuerte a medida que avanzaba lejos de él—, ¿Creíste que por siempre iba a ser tu fan? No —se alejó aún más, mientras la nieve la rodeaba—. No, porque me di cuenta de lo que eres en realidad.

—Matsuri, no te alejes más, está comenzando una tormenta.

—Sé quién eres, Gaara-sama. —Gritó ignorando la orden del pelirrojo— Eres un cabrón egoísta que no te preocupas por esas idiotas que van detrás de ti destilando baba. Lo noté. Y si no es cierto, ¡Niégalo!

Matsuri comenzó a llorar, sintiendo el agua salada calentando sus mejillas a su paso.

Sabía que en el momento que él lo negara, ella podría creerle. Quería que le dijera que era mentira, que la quería, que la apreciaba, que sí le importaba. Si Gaara lo negara, ella caería a sus brazos y le creería, le pediría perdón por pensar mal de él, pediría disculpas por haber llegado a pensar que él no la valoraba, que no era verdad que solamente fingía ser bueno y apacible para tener a esas chicas en su club de fans.

Gaara quiso responderle, sin embargo, sus labios no podían despegarse. Tampoco podía moverse.

_Es un jutsu_. Pensó molesto, mientras la joven se alejaba más y más. Podía oírla perfectamente a pesar de todo.

—Me lo dijeron, dijeron que no te importábamos. Pues bien, no te importo, pues a la mierda contigo, no me busques, no lo hagas si no te importo de la manera que tú me importas.

Admitirlo era lo peor, saber que ella estaba tan enamorada de él, que daría su vida antes que traicionarlo. Antes no le importaba no ser correspondida, pero cuando le habían dicho que él lo hacía a propósito, que las enamoraba a propósito, todo había cambiado.

No quería ser una más, no quería ser otra loca, otra obsesiva. Quería significar lo mismo que él significaba para ella, no podía estar junto a él sin pensar en que era otra tonta cayendo en su juego.

Gaara no podía hacer nada, no sabía cómo liberarse de aquél hechizo o jutsu, fueran yokais o no. Matsuri no podía estar sola, no conocía el lugar, y a pesar de que fuera una ninja entrenada, las condiciones del clima no amparaban a nadie, eran grotescas como el desierto en las tormentas de arena.

Quería que no se alejara más, sin embargo, ya no podía verla, y aún no podía moverse, saber que ella podía perderse y morir congelada lo aterró más que cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, la joven que había avanzado a paso lento, comenzó a correr, al no sentir a Gaara persiguiéndola.

_Es una respuesta._

Se fue, dejando a Gaara atrás, la tormenta recién comenzaba.

* * *

¡Hola! Arrrgggh, no saben qué problemas me costó sacar esto, aunque tenía la idea en la cabeza, sencillamente no podía pasarla.

Aclaro: Este OS es el primero de 3, esa al menos es la intención, igual y queda en dos xD y la continuación ESPERO sacarla para el 24 de diciembre, nochebuena :D Pero no aseguro nada, prefiero no decepcionarlos xD

Me voy, no sin antes decirles gracias por todo, gracias por aquellos que agregan a favoritos y a follow, a **Myskymyheart**, a **Conyee Hizaki**, **LucePrice18**, **Namikazee**, **Luu**, **Anika-san**, **Stereopony**, **SaraDreamer** (que ya no la he visto por acá pero espero que siga leyendo xD) que son las chicas que me dejan comentarios, y los demás guest que dejan en anonimato. MUCHAS GRACIAS, a todos, créanme que cada que dejan un nuevo fav voy a ver quién es xD y también con los follow, es para todos ustedes.

Espero les haya gustado, felices fiestas a todos. Yo no celebro navidad pero da igual xD Si quieren dejarme un regalo, ese es un review :D ¡Hasta el siguiente!


	11. El Yokai Aburrido

Hola. Lamento la tardanza xD Pero he estado un poco ocupada, sigo abajo y les dejo la segunda parte.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

La nieve caía en tormenta y Matsuri caminaba sin rumbo alguno. El aire le calaba los huesos y sentía esa terrible sensación de derrota en el alma. Sus suspiros salían como vapor de su boca, rompiendo el viento frío de un tirón.

Ya no lloraba. Las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas formaban líneas hasta su barbilla, donde se perdían irremediablemente, sus ojos negros buscaban un lugar para descansar, para dejar de sentir frío.

Era lo único en su mente. Ya no había más Gaara, ni anhelantes pensamientos sobre estar en casa con sus amigos, no había nada en su cabeza más que el atosigante deseo de calentarse, de descansar un poco.

Trastabilló sobre la nieve y resbaló, golpeándose el codo y la frente contra la congelada superficie, unas gotas de sangre cayeron de ella y la joven llevó su mano enguantada a la herida. No era profunda, sin embargo le ardía.

Se sentó, sintiendo sus extremidades entumecidas y frías protestar por la acción, y abrazó sus piernas, cansada y harta.

_Bien hecho, Matsuri._

No podía luchar más, se daba por vencida. El sueño comenzó a cerrar sus párpados, y ella sabía que era el final. Si se quedaba dormida, lo haría para siempre.

De pronto, una sombra se acercó a ella lentamente, bailaba sin pies y el viento no parecía afectarla. Matsuri sólo podía ver sus manos, sus blancas y delgadas manos descubiertas y llenas de cicatrices.

_Es la muerte. Ha venido por mí._

La sombra llegó hasta ella y dirigió una mano a su cara, acariciándola con ternura.

—Qué horrible te ves, Mats. Parece que te vas a morir.

Las palabras sonaron como ecos lejanos, y Matsuri cerró los ojos.

...

Despertó.

Habían pasado quizá cinco o tal vez ocho horas. Pero Gaara sabía que había estado dormido y que alguien lo había llevado lejos de su posición inicial. Sólo pudo comprobarlo al abrir los ojos y ver la luna en el cielo, sin nieve alrededor de él, ni un rastro.

—Ya anocheció —se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentaba en el pasto, acariciando las fibras verdes con los dedos—. ¿Quién me trajo aquí?

Buscó con la mirada algo que le dijera lo que pasaba, sin embargo, sólo podía ver aquellas murallas de rosas.

Estaba en un laberinto y las paredes eran flores. Podía olerlas. Eran frescas y alcanzaban al menos tres metros de largo, enredadas entre sí, impedían ver más allá. Gaara observó las pequeñas espinas que habían sido camufladas en un principio por las hojas verdes de las rosas.

No llevaba su calabaza, y no sentía fuerza en su cuerpo, como cuando acababa de ser revivido. Lo único que recordaba era haber estado congelado en su sitio, sin poder seguir a Matsuri ni hablarle. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que tenía que actuar rápido. Se levantó con dificultad y se palpó el cuerpo, al llegar a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, encontró la superficie rugosa de una hoja de papel.

"Sal del laberinto antes del ocaso"

Arrugó el entrecejo, mientras alzaba los ojos y buscaba más respuestas. Quien fuera que estuviera jugando con él, era astuto y el pelirrojo no podía subestimarlo.

Caminó tres pasos y luego cayó, apoyándose sobre la muralla. Las espinas le hicieron sangrar la palma de la mano y tembloroso observó los finos hilos de sangre caer por su muñeca, suspiró y luego se enderezó, de pronto observando otro papel metido entre el arbusto.

"Las rosas son venenosas, si no tomas el antídoto de la cabaña que está fuera, morirás"

Gaara miró de nuevo hacia el cielo, la luna lo miraba con calma, serena y tranquila como siempre.

—Mierda.

Una voz peligrosamente parecida a la de Temari lo regañó en su cabeza. La silenció. No le importaba soltar palabras así, estaba a punto de morir, haría lo que él quisiera.

...

Se levantó del futón donde se hallaba, las gruesas mantas le pesaban, pero ya no sentía frío.

Las estrellas decoraban el cielo negro, pintando estelas blancas y brillantes, y la luna sonreía a la castaña con amabilidad. Sin embargo Matsuri no podía encontrar la paz en su perlada armonía.

No sabía qué había pasado ni porqué estaba ahí. Miró a su alrededor, parecía la habitación del hotel, sin embargo esta era una cabaña solitaria y pequeña, con una puerta corrediza de bambú entrecerrada.

Se levantó y miró por la rendija, el aire movía suavemente el pasto y los dientes de león y la noche hacía cantar las cigarras. Unas luciérnagas a lo lejos se movían tranquilas encima de un estanque.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—A salvo, por ahora.

La voz hizo brincar a la castaña y temerosa enfrentó a la persona que la veía desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Despojado de su capa negra, el joven rubio afilaba un cuchillo en la esquina sentado sobre un banco de madera, sus ojos negros veían con burla a la joven y su pie derecho seguía el ritmo de una melodía inaudible.

—Sheps.

—Ése es mi nombre, no lo gastes, criatura.

Matsuri estaba confundida, se había encontrado con este joven anteriormente, en una fiesta a las afueras de Konoha. Antes había sido más amigable, aunque su ironía no abandonaba sus frases. Esta vez Matsuri casi no lo reconoció, pues aunque seguía siendo el mismo, tenía aquella manera de hablarle que le daba escalofríos.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Matsuri, Matsuri, ¿no te acuerdas? Me has llevado sobre ti todo el tiempo. Qué falta de respeto que no lo notaras.

—Yo… no entiendo, Sheps, lo último que recuerdo es esa figura demoniaca que vino hacia mí en la tormenta de nieve… ¡Gaara-sama! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Está lejos del país del Hierro? Mierda, sí, ni siquiera hace frío aquí, debe ser lejos.

—Cállate, destrozas mis nervios —le ordenó levantándose y cerrando la puerta de tajo, amenazante— Matsuri-chan, creo que vamos a divertirnos mucho hoy.

Su sonrisa se expandió por su cara, haciendo que la chica se confundiera aún más.

—Sheps… ¿Puedes explicarme qué estoy haciendo aquí?

El rubio soltó una risotada, poniendo la mano llena de cicatrices en la cabeza de la joven, se puso a su altura, sus orbes chocaron, negro contra negro, aunque los de Matsuri no tenían aquella aura escalofriante.

—Eres la carnada, Matsuri-chan. Eres muy tonta, ¿Sabes? Mi plan salió a la perfección —hizo una pausa, volteando y sentándose sobre el banco de madera que había abandonado anteriormente—. Me gusta jugar con chicas tontas como tú que se tragan cualquier mentira. Me arriesgué mucho calumniando al Kazekage.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Estaba aburrido —confesó encogiéndose de hombros—. Si te mueres, quizá puedas hacer bromas conmigo como esta. Juntos para siempre.

La castaña procesaba la información con rapidez, sin embargo aún tenía dudas en la cabeza.

—¿Estás muerto?

—No, tonta —soltó enfadado, haciendo una mueca de desprecio—, soy un yokai.

—¿Venías en los broches que me regalaste?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Dónde está Gaara-sama?

—En el laberinto —dijo mientras volvía a tomar el cuchillo y comenzaba a afilarlo—, no te preocupes, ya vendrá.

—¿Por qué…? —La chica comenzó a temblar— ¿Por qué dices que si muero podremos estar juntos? ¿Quieres matarme?

Otra sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven yokai, alzó el cuchillo y pasó un dedo por el filo, cortando su piel, manchando el cuchillo de sangre.

—No quiero estar contigo, si eso es lo que crees, una tonta humana no me atrae —comentó casualmente, observando su reciente herida—. Tampoco me interesa si vives o no, pero sería muy divertido si te murieras y ese pelirrojo se lamentara por no haberte salvado.

...

Estaba a punto de salir, podía sentir el ocaso próximo y adelantó su paso, debía encontrar la manera de salir y de encontrar a Matsuri, no podía perder el tiempo. Tambaleante se recargó en sus rodillas al observar los rosales obstaculizando su salida del laberinto, cansado de equivocarse.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una niña pequeña, de al menos seis años de edad. Su cabello largo y negro le llegaba a las rodillas, y sus ojos castaños y rojos lo veían con curiosidad. Estaba descalza y tenía un kimono rojo arremangado sobre los muslos.

—¿Quién eres tú?

La niña le sonrió, mientras se quitaba un pétalo del cabello.

—Me llamo May, y soy tu guardiana esta noche. Voy a preguntarte algo y si contestas bien, te dejaré salir.

—¿Me pusiste aquí? —Preguntó receloso, observando su frágil cuerpo, su estatura pequeña y su angelical rostro— ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

La niña perdió la sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello.

—Un yokai me ha secuestrado. Pero yo no te puse aquí, debo preguntarte para mostrarte la salida, contesta bien, ¿sí?

May sacó una esfera de cristal de un pequeño bolso que llevaba atado a la cintura, y le sonrió a Gaara nuevamente.

El joven kage asintió, confundido.

—Hay un animal que por la mañana es cuadrípedo, por la tarde bípedo y por la noche trípedo. ¿Cuál es?

No contestó de inmediato, una serie de recuerdos inundaron su memoria. Los panfletos que había visto en Konoha con esa niña retratada. Se había perdido en el bosque hacía varios meses, cuando Matsuri aún estaba entrenando allá.

Ningún escuadrón ninja la encontró. Y estaba frente a él, con una bola de cristal en sus manos.

—Es el humano. La mañana representa la infancia, cuando somos bebés y gateamos, la tarde, significa la adultez, caminamos en dos piernas, y la noche es la vejez, cuando usan bastón. Tres piernas.

Ella asintió y con una sonrisa se acercó a él.

—La esfera te sacará de aquí.

—Ven conmigo, May, debo sacarte.

La niña negó, moviendo la cabeza.

—No puedo ir ahora, él está vigilando.

El pelirrojo la tomó fuertemente del brazo, y ella no se resistió, aunque bajó la mirada.

—Nos iremos de aquí, te sacaré.

—Ven por mí cuando tengas más tiempo, el sol ha comenzado a salir, estaré esperando justo aquí. Si me sacas, cuando nos encuentre me matará. Debes vencerlo primero.

Gaara lo pensó y asintió mientras tomaba la esfera.

—Te salvaré, espérame.

El cristal comenzó a brillar y salió disparado de sus manos, Gaara lo siguió consternado, apenas consciente de que May le decía adiós con la mano.

Era el final del laberinto, y enfrente, una cabaña.

...

_Matsuri siguió la estrella fugaz con la mirada, atenta y sonriente. Era la primera vez que veía el cielo con tanta atención. Gaara a su lado, parecía no prestarle atención mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba del entrenamiento duro._

_Era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con él luego de que fue nombrado Kazekage. El pelirrojo la había sorprendido por la tarde, yendo a su casa cargando un pergamino y varias armas de largo alcance._

_Habían entrenado en el desierto antes, más nunca tan lejos y en un lugar así, tan pacífico, donde el cielo parecía un mar de cristales rotos, despedazados y lanzados de cualquier forma sobre el universo._

_—Es hermoso._

_El joven abrió un ojo, encontrándose con la mirada negra de su ex alumna._

_—Usted —aclaró sonriendo, pensando que Gaara creería que hablaba sobre el firmamento—. También el cielo._

...

Empujó la puerta encontrándose rápidamente con Matsuri, recostada sobre el futón. Lloraba amargamente, sosteniendo un frasquito de cristal lleno de un líquido verde.

—Matsuri…

—Gaara-sama. —gimió incorporándose— Debe beber esto, antes de que sea tarde.

—¿Es el antídoto?

Ella asintió copiosamente, abriéndolo para él, sin dejar de llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó cauteloso, tomando el frasco y sosteniendo a su vez la muñeca de la castaña— ¿Qué pasó?

—No pasa nada, bébalo.

—Es el antídoto para una persona, y ustedes son dos, uno muere esta noche, Kazekage-sama.

La voz de Sheps provenía de ningún lugar, el pelirrojo la buscó por todas partes, sin éxito. El sol comenzó a darle luz a la cabaña.

—Hágalo, su vida vale más que la mía.

Gaara tomó el frasco y lo sorbió, mirando todo el tiempo a Matsuri, quien seguía sollozando.

La sorprendió el kage, tirándola al piso y besándola sin contemplaciones, de pronto. Ella no lo vio venir y asustada, abrió la boca y sintió el líquido inundar su garganta. Intentó retenerlo, sin embargo, Gaara la aplastó con su cuerpo y le tapó la nariz, haciendo que ella tragara.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Preguntó luego de incorporarse, asustada.

La mirada aguamarina le sonrió, aunque él estuviera tan impasible como siempre.

—No hay respuesta a esa pregunta aún, Matsuri.

* * *

No me dio mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que probablemente tiene algunos errores o dedazos, lo siento si es así, y por favor avísenme para que pueda corregirlos.

Por otra parte, no tengo mucho humor para hablar esta vez, tengo algunos problemas, nada grave, sólo no tengo ganas de hablar ahorita. Y sí, tendrán la tercera entrega pronto, no se preocupen. Dejen un review y estaré resolviendo dudas por pm si las tienen. Los quiero :D espero su navidad haya sido bonita.

Edito: Hm, no se puede poner doble espacio y anteriormente usé la raya para separar, espero que con los tres puntitos se vea más estético.


	12. El fin de año

Hola chicas (y chicos, si hay xD). Me he tardado un poco y la verdad es que el shot tampoco es tan largo, sin embargo apenas pude escribirlo, ya que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Espero que les guste a pesar del retraso, y los dejo con la última parte del especial navideño c:

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

La aldea completa estaba vestida con luces, lámparas y globos. Serpentina y otros adornos colgaban de lazos puestos especialmente para recibir el año nuevo.

Matsuri sin embargo, no se sentía especialmente feliz, ni muy emocionada. A pesar de todo, aún había algo que la molestaba de toda la situación. La culpa.

La culpa la corroía completamente, por haberse dejado engañar y por haber causado todo. Gaara le había dicho que no se preocupara y que dejara esos pensamientos amargos, que disfrutara y se dejara llevar.

Observó a la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado. El día anterior habían llegado a Konoha y la chiquilla había sido reconocida como la misma del cartel de desaparecida. Después del reencuentro con su familia y una larga serie de explicaciones, no se había despegado de ella. Más bien, no se había despegado de su salvador. El kazekage.

Gaara estaba fascinado con ella, ambos hablaban de temas que incluso Matsuri no sabía seguir, porque eran de cosas que nunca le habían importado mucho, sobre obras teatrales y libros extraños, May había resultado ser una niña muy inteligente y vivaz.

—Matsuri-chan, apresúrate —incitó la pequeña mientras sostenía un pez dorado que la joven había conseguido para ella—. Tenemos que encontrar a Gaara-sama.

La castaña suspiró sonriendo, la tomó de la mano y prosiguió su andar entre la multitud.

Si había algo bueno que había resultado de todo, es que habían encontrado a May. Quiso convencerse de no haber sido engañada por el yokai, cuyo paradero era desconocido, no habrían encontrado a la niña.

_De pronto Gaara se levantó como un resorte, recordando justamente que había dejado algo valioso detrás._

_Salió de la cabaña, y Matsuri se sorprendió al ver el laberinto donde antes estaba el lago._

—_¿De dónde salió eso?_

_El pelirrojo se viró hacia ella por unos segundos y luego corrió hacia el laberinto de rosas. Si iba a morir, al menos lo haría salvando a la pequeña. Le sorprendió que el sol ya estuviera rozando las colinas y sin embargo no estuviera muerto como el yokai había dado a creer._

_Matsuri lo seguía de cerca, sin entender, con las lágrimas aun picándole las mejillas, daba zancadas para permanecer junto de Gaara._

—_Matsuri, la niña de los panfletos en Konoha, May Konoe, está dentro —explicó rápidamente mientras sentía su fuerza regresar a su cuerpo—. El yokai la secuestró y le prometí que regresaría por ella._

_La muchacha asintió copiosamente mientras Gaara entraba al laberinto._

—_¡P…Pero puede perderse!_

_El pelirrojo no se detuvo, sin embargo volteó a verla. _

—_No lo haré, conozco el camino._

Luego de eso, había regresado con la niña, quien le había parecido a Matsuri como una muñeca de porcelana. El viaje a Konoha había sido completamente extraño para Matsuri, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Gaara, quien extrañamente seguía vivo y sin ningún signo de enfermedad.

—_Tal vez sólo los quiso asustar —había dicho Sakura luego de examinar al Kazekage._

Entró en el restaurante, donde Gaara y Naruto charlaban amistosamente, esperaba no interrumpir nada importante.

—¡Matsuri-chan! ¡Y May-chan! Qué gusto verlas, siéntense —pidió el rubio mientras les hacía espacio—.

—Yo quiero estar junto a Gaara-sama.

Matsuri le concedió el asiento con un poco de envidia, a decir verdad, la pequeña le robaba ciertos momentos con Gaara que podían quebrar el hielo.

—Y dime, May-chan, ¿el extraño yokai te trató bien todos esos meses que estuviste con él?

La niña asintió.

—La esfinge sólo quería compañía, me dijo que cuando fuéramos grandes nos íbamos a casar.

Naruto palideció y se inclinó hacia la niña.

—¡Pero qué pervertido! Menos mal que Gaara te salvó, ¿eh?

—Sí, ahora me casaré con él. Gaara-sama será mi esposo.

El Kazekage hizo una pequeñísima sonrisa, aunque no dijo nada. Matsuri se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose un poco ridícula por sentirse celosa de una niña de siete años.

Naruto se echó a reír y siguieron hablando de cosas banales.

Después de dejar a May en su casa y de prometer verla pronto, tanto Gaara como Matsuri caminaron a casa de Shikamaru, donde se hospedaban por el momento.

—Así que… tu prometida tiene siete años.

El silencio procedió a la afirmación de Matsuri, y Gaara se detuvo un momento.

—En realidad… Siete y medio —dijo haciendo que Matsuri soltara una carcajada—. No sé por qué de pronto me hablas de "tú" y luego de "usted", ¿Puedes decidirte por una?

La luna iluminó la sonrisa de Matsuri, y el viento ondeó su cabello.

—Eso no es mi decisión, es suya.

Sabía que se estaba atreviendo demasiado. Porque no le estaba pidiendo permiso para tutearlo, sino permiso para atreverse a volver a pensar en él como hombre, como un joven de Suna por el cual estaba locamente enamorada. Si el respondía que prefería el "tú", entonces Matsuri intentaría ganar su corazón, le regalaría chocolates por San Valentín y tal vez se atreviera a pedirle una cita.

Pero si él decidía que ella debía llamarlo por "usted", entonces lo dejaría así.

—¿Tienes a quién besar a la media noche?

Matsuri se sorprendió, y por un momento pensó que era una broma, pero al ver la mirada seria del Kazekage se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—No.

Gaara emprendió la caminata, sin volver a hablar de nuevo. Sólo al día siguiente cuando Matsuri desayunaba cereal y Temari le contaba sobre la primera patada de su bebé, cayó en cuenta de que había respondido mal a la pregunta de Gaara.

La respuesta era sí.

* * *

_*Matsuri debió haber dicho que sí, pues Gaara quiere que ella tome el control de sus decisiones. No quiere que por miedo al rechazo deje de hacer las cosas que quiere hacer, o que su relación se dictamine en base a cómo le llama a Gaara, si por "tú" o por "usted", quiere que decida amar sin contemplaciones. No puede darle una oportunidad abierta a Matsuri si ella tiene miedo de aceptar lo que siente por él. Si ella hubiese dicho que sí, Gaara entonces habría contestado que le podía hablar de "tú". No quiere que le pida permiso, quiere que lo haga._

_**El yokai que manejo en el fic, no es exactamente un yokai, tiene origen en dos mitologías, la japonesa y la egipcia, fusionando a los yokai (demonios o monstruos) con la esfinge andrógina, llamada Sheps-anj. Éste yokai tiene el aspecto de hacer bromas (extremadamente crueles y raras) y roba niños como los Kappa, aunque no se los come XD además utiliza el acertijo como manera de salvación, aspecto que saqué de la obra de teatro Edipo Rey. Es un revoltijo de seres mitológicos que hice porque fumo muchos porros. Mentira, no me drogo, sólo estoy loca._

* * *

Espero que no quieran matarme por el final tan abierto que les di xD pero recuerden que son fics agridulces, ¿Quedan juntos y se confiesan su amor? No, pero no por ello dejan de sentir algo el uno por el otro, ¿verdad? Sé que aman a la pequeña May, confiésenlo (?)

Eso es todo, muchas gracias y **feliz año nuevo**, ojalá logren todos sus propósitos c:

Los shots que vienen espero que sean mucho mejores, espero que al menos otros doce se sumen a estos en este año y prepárense, algunos serán **muy amargos**, pero les prometo también **un poco de dulce**, ¿por qué no? ¡Hasta la próxima y dejen su review! *Dedazos o errores, no se controlen, díganlo todo xD* *Resuelvo dudas por pm*


	13. El ser invisible

Hola a todos. No tengo mucho que decir, así que disfruten.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El temor recorrió de pies a cabeza a la castaña, quien hasta el momento se había dignado solamente a tirar papeles y golpear el escritorio de Gaara para que el kage le dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Ya sabía que algo tramaban todos, estaban insoportables.

No le hacían caso, ninguno contestaba sus respuestas y la exasperaban cuando lucían caras de confusión, mirando hacia ella pero sin observarla. Ya había pasado casi toda la mañana y ahora se enteraba que Gaara estaba en el mismo juego. ¿Cómo lograron convencerlo de unirse a su estúpida broma? ¿Lo habían sobornado? ¿Acaso era invisible?

La palabra cobró cierto sentido en alguna pieza desesperada de la cabeza de Matsuri, así que enfadada y maravillada a la par, corrió hacia el ventanal que estaba en la oficina de Gaara, revelándole a la chica que efectivamente, era invisible.

Fue entonces cuando aterrada había corrido hacia Gaara.

—¡Gaara-sama! ¡Ayúdame! —gimió mientras se postraba en el piso y sus lágrimas mojaban sus mangas largas.

Gaara, sin embargo, no parecía ser consciente de la muchacha desesperada que lo acompañaba en el despacho, redactaba cierto papel con esmero e infinita paciencia, esperando detrás de cada frase el tiempo suficiente para no equivocarse en la siguiente.

A Matsuri aquella dedicación siempre le había parecido hermosa. Sí, hermosa. No sabía por qué el epíteto se apresuraba a su encuentro siempre que se trataba de Gaara.

Uno le dice hermoso al amanecer, al mar, a las flores… No era lógico regalarle aquél adjetivo al joven que alguna vez había sido el terror en persona. Nunca se había atrevido a decírselo. ¿Cómo lo haría? _Gaara-sama, eres hermoso. _La idea antes de ese día le habría parecido vergonzosa. Pero ahora, que al parecer era invisible y que además nadie la escuchaba, el pensamiento latía en su ser inundándola de la nostalgia que sobreviene cuando ya es muy tarde para ciertas cosas.

Hipando, se secó las lágrimas y tocó el brazo de Gaara, creyendo que lo traspasaría, cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que podía sentir su calor corporal a través de sus dedos.

El pelirrojo se sacudió la mano con una mueca de sorpresa. Definitivamente él también había notado su tacto. Matsuri sonrió al creer que podía comunicarse con él, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo descubrió lo que Gaara había estado escribiendo durante la última hora.

Con el alma en un hilo, se dio cuenta finalmente de que no era invisible.

La puerta abriéndose delató a Kankuro en el marco, Gaara recobró la compostura perdida al sentir aquél roce tan extraño en su brazo y miró a su hermano con la respiración un tanto agitada.

—Es hora, Gaara, no debemos llegar tarde.

—Enseguida voy. —dijo Gaara mientras asentía.

Se sentó nuevamente para estampar su firma y terminar el acta de defunción de su alumna, donde explicaba la extraña muerte de la que había sido víctima.

La castaña sabía que no le quedaba tiempo, era ahora o nunca. Apretó la mano de Gaara, esperando su rechazo, pero nunca llegó. El joven tragó saliva y miró hacia donde ella estaba, con la mirada perdida, pero buscándola.

—¿Matsuri?

Ella sonrió, apretando de nuevo en afirmación. El cúmulo de lágrimas le hicieron un nudo en la garganta y la famosa luz blanca al final del túnel comenzó a jalarla.

—Adiós, Gaara-sama.

* * *

Ya sé, don't kill me.

Aprovecho para promocionar mi primer medium-fic (?), se llama Réquiem de una cigarra y tiene como protagonista a Tenten. Si quieren pasen por ahí y dejen sus opiniones.

Ya saben, respondo dudas por pm. Si no tienen cuenta pero sí tienen dudas, déjenlas y en el siguiente se las contesto xD y creo que eso es todo :D Dejen su review. Los quiero.


	14. El sueño

¡Hola! *se oculta tras un montón de libros para que no la maten* Cada que subo capítulo digo esto, pero: ¡Disculpen el atraso! Lo siento, lo siento, Dios sabe que quería subir capítulo antes de terminar febrero, pero me metí a un reto y luego me eligieron jueza de otro reto... En fin. Soy un desastre andando.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Mar-Chan21** (Sí, Luce, me di cuenta de que te cambiaste el nombre) y es la segunda parte de El roce.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Era la quinta vez en la semana que Gaara se quedaba vigilando su balcón y ante todo pronóstico a la joven no le agradaba tanto como los demás podrían pensar.

Kankuro y Temaru se ocupaban personalmente del caso de Matsuri, ocultando bien el nombre a Gaara, pues lo último que querían era que el Kazekage cobrara venganza de manera imprudente, dejándose llevar por una ira justificable, más no lo suficiente para salir inmune ante el consejo si cometía asesinato.

Gaara les repetía constantemente que no debían preocuparse por ello y que no mataría al hombre, actuaría profesionalmente como en cualquier otro caso de violación. No le creyeron.

Pero lo que a Matsuri le preocupaba no era exactamente eso, sino que su ex profesor, Kazekage y presunto novio era sobreprotector y un poco paranoico respecto a su seguridad, al menos las últimas semanas había sido así.

Rompió un suspiro al aire cambiando de posición por milésima vez en la noche, sin poder dormir. Se levantó con una mueca de fastidio y el pelirrojo la vio acercarse de reojo, no le sorprendió en absoluto, sabía que su ex alumna tenía insomnio desde hacía algunas noches.

La recién llegada se sentó en la baranda donde Gaara estaba parado y luego de estirarse un poco, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sonriendo al cielo.

Gaara sólo pensaba en la manera menos ruda para enviarla a la cama.

—¿No tienes sueño?

—No —hizo una pausa y rió—. Una vez soñé que una manada de lobos me atrapaba en un bosque y me arrancaba la piel a tiras. Finalmente moría desangrada y destrozada. Pero de repente abría los ojos y unos ojos ambarinos me devolvían la mirada. Era un demonio que me había revivido con una espada ancestral.

La luz de la luna rompía la profunda oscuridad y acariciaba la cara de ambos, derramándose como agua entre cada mueca y facción. Gaara viró la cabeza y la vio sonreír con las cicatrices de su cuello cerrando y la piel cada vez más rosada y menos pálida. Estaba sanando a pasos agigantados, aunque sabía que a su corazón y a su confianza les tomaría más tiempo.

—… Entonces, cuando me puse de pie ayudada por el demonio, descubrí que estaba en el desierto. Al fin en casa, no más bosques ni lobos. Con mi protector.

—Tienes sueños interesantes. Quizá en el de esta noche vuelvas a ver a tu diablo guardián.

—Oh, pero lo estoy viendo ahora mismo.

La cara de Gaara se mantuvo imperturbable aunque su corazón revoloteó en reconocimiento.

—Ve a dormir, Matsuri, te hará bien.

—Sabes que no es necesario que estés aquí, nada me pasará.

El joven no respondió, cerró los ojos molesto y arrugó la nariz con fastidio. Quería cuidarla, no era un pecado para que a ella le molestara. Cuando el tipo estuviera en prisión, podría volver a estar tranquilo.

—Sólo será una semana más, en cuanto el juicio termine. —Le prometió.

La castaña se levantó y se dirigió a su cama, parando justo en la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Gaara asintió mientras se sumergía en sus ojos negros.

—Dame un beso de buenas noches.

Esa noche no soñó con demonios. Soñó con un ángel de ojos aguamarina.

* * *

Antes que nada, perdona, Mar, Luce, ajknlk ya no sé cómo llamarte, está muy chiquitito y no tiene mucho, ¡Lo siento! pero luego de varios intentos fallidos que no pude concretar, salió esto y fue lo que más me gustó de los que hice. Si quieres otro drabble o OS para compensar el largo, te lo daré. No tuve mucho tiempo para revisar la grafía, así que si encuentran un fallo o algo, díganme para corregir.

Hay un guiño bien grande a Sesshomaru y a Rin, espero no les moleste esto xD y pues, es muy noche y yo subiendo capítulo, así que no me demoraré más y comenten, saben que me hacen feliz cuando lo hacen. ¡Los quiero!


	15. El aniversario

¡Hola! Lean las acotaciones de abajo, por favor.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El sabor del alcohol caló su garganta, dejando fuego a su paso líquido. La lengua la sentía entumecida y tenía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. Se había sentido muy alegre al principio, pero ahora la enfermiza necesidad de verlo era insoportable. Dolía.

Las migajas de su pelea seguían punzando y ella había sido la que se había enfurecido, por lo que buscarlo era contradictorio. Se regañó por ser tan débil cuando se trataba de Gaara.

Se había dicho una y otra vez que no lo perdonaría tan fácil. Se lo juró. Si Gaara no tenía tiempo para acordarse al menos de su aniversario, entonces ella debía… _¿Qué debía hacer?_

—Alejarme del maldito hasta que me compense.

Oh, pero nunca funcionaba. ¡Cuántas veces había intentado hacerse la difícil y terminaba colgada del cuello del Kazekage! Tres veces al menos en los últimos dos meses. _Rayos._

Se fijó en las demás personas que la acompañaban en la taberna. Tres jóvenes en una esquina lejana, probablemente regresaban de una misión, pues se veían maltratados y sucios. Además de ellos, sólo habían dos ancianos cerca de ella en la barra, charlaban en voz alta sobre sus enfermedades. Era mitad de semana, por Dios, ¿podría ser más deprimente?

Dejó dinero en la barra y se despidió en voz baja del tabernero, el frío atosigador del desierto la quemaba. Frotó sus brazos y ensimismada dirigió sus pasos por inercia a la casa de Gaara.

Se quedó afuera, esperando que por arte de magia el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de su presencia y bajara por ella. No iba a suceder, no era una película tonta de… _¡Se mueven las cortinas, Gaara me verá!_

No, falsa alarma, sólo era el viento.

Cuando pasaron quince minutos con sabor a falta de amor propio, decidió marcharse.

Al día siguiente, con lentes oscuros y resaca monumental, decidió decantarse por otra estrategia. Abrió la puerta del despacho de Gaara y estaba a punto de gritarle como si se le fuera la vida en ello, pero un ramo de rosas en la mesa la dejaron fría.

—Lamento no recordar nuestro aniversario, Matsuri.

Gaara escribía sin prestarle demasiada atención, causando que la castaña se desesperara.

—¡Esa no es una buena disculpa! —gritó con los puños apretados.

—¿No te gustan?

Apenas despegó los ojos del papel y la veía apresurándola a continuar.

—Sí, pero… Quisiera que me prestaras más atención.

Gaara no dijo nada, se alzó de hombros y bajó la pluma.

—Matsuri, tú sabes que no tengo tiempo para pensar ni en mí.

Con el hígado rogándole que no se embriagara más, se retiró sin tomar las rosas. Cerró la puerta sin fuerza y soltó una risita irónica mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Es lo que hay, tómalo o déjalo, chica tonta. —se dijo en voz baja tronando sus dedos sin ningún entusiasmo.

_Oh, Gaara, ojalá fuera un papel importante para que me leyeras…_

El kage se juró no volver a cortar flores de su invernadero para Matsuri, si igual no las iba a aceptar.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, chicos y chicas. Hoy tengo dos anuncios, uno bueno, uno malo. Empezaré con el malo.

Voy a tomarme un descanso de Amargo y Dulce de algunos meses, porque tengo varios proyectos por empezar y no quiero estar disculpándome por retrasarme mucho con la actualización de estos OS y drabbles.

La buena noticia es que este proyecto no se ha acabado. No, señor, habrá más Amargo y Dulce, mi meta es hacer cien xD hahaha, y apenas estamos empezando. Quiero decir que me siento muy feliz porque ya casi alcanzo mi meta de los **100 reviews,** aún faltan varios, pero nos estamos acercando, y el review número 100 tendrá un **premio especial**.

Además, los invito a vigilarme de cerca, pues uno de los proyectos que quiero comenzar es un GaaMatsu más elaborado. Si quieren ponerme en alertas, sería muy bueno para que vean lo que se viene. (Si alguien es fan de **Kankuro**, Shikaku y Yoshino, NaruSasuNaru, **Rasa y Karura,** etc, estoy segura que les alegrarán mis alertas)

Creo que eso es todo, me despido, recuerden que no es un adiós, ¡es un pequeño descanso! Besos y contribuyan con su review. Sé que se quieren ganar el premio del número cien.

PD: ¡Me tardo más de un mes y llego con un drabble! No sé porqué me siguen amando, chicos. (?) *Nadie la ama*


End file.
